This is a proposal for a Level I ADAMHA Research Scientist Devlopment Award. A five year program of research is proposed aimed at the development of a standardized behavioral assessment battery for children and youth, designed to serve clinical and research purposes. Materials and procedures will be developed for obtaining objective and reliable ratings of children's behavioral problems and adaptive competencies from (a) parents, (b) teachers, (c) trained observers, and (d) the children themselves. The goal is to develop a multifaceted assessment battery that will facilitate the integration of data from diverse informants. Each assessment component will comprise empirically derived syndromes of child psychopathology and will be standardized on representative samples of normal children. They will facilitate the quantitative assessment of changes in behavior and will provide a basis for grouping disturbed children for purposes of research on etiology, prognosis, and treatment response. The parent component of the battery, in the form of the Child Behavior Checklist and Child Behavior Profile is nearing completion. The primary focus of this proposal is on the development and standardization of the teacher component of the battery, including studies of reliability and validity. Long term goals include the development of additional components and more comprehensive validity studies. Research training is proposed in observational methodology, the assessment and classification of child psychopathology, and treatment of disturbed children in inpatient and outpatient settings. Coursework and directed readings in statistics, research design, and psychometrics are also proposed.